


what perfect flesh

by cm14



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, jy blows mark while forcing him to read a book, the book is norwegian wood lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cm14/pseuds/cm14
Summary: A little reading exercise for Mark, with some lovely assistance from Jinyoung.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	what perfect flesh

A long, shuddering exhale fills the room.

"When I opened my eyes, I felt as if I were seeing the continuation of my dream. The moonlight filled the room with the same soft white glow. As if by reflex, I sat up in bed and started searching for the metal birds, which of course were not there. What I saw instead was Naoko at the foot of the bed, sitting still and alone, staring— _ah_. Oh my god."

Jinyoung rose from the inside of Mark's thigh where he had just kissed and bit his way to a bruise. He peered deep into the boy's eyes. "Keep reading."

Mark steadies his breath. "You just love making me work for it, don't you." He leaned against the headboard as Jinyoung pressed a kiss on the inside of his thighs, then another, then another, each kiss inching nearer to the base of his dick. Each kiss sending soft shocks through his entire body. He choked on a moan as the tip of Jinyoung's tongue touched his balls.

"I said, keep reading."

Mark suppressed a shaky sigh as he fumbled with Jinyoung's beat copy of Norwegian Wood. He's already half hard and just wanted Jinyoung to blow him. His eyes, clouded and hazy with heat, scan the pages for the last line he read. "Okay. Um... What I saw instead was Naoko at the foot of the bed, sitting still and alone, staring out through the window. She had drawn her knees up and was resting her chin," he stutters as Jinyoung licks a strip up his thigh, "um, resting her chin on them, looking like a hungry orphan. I searched for the watch I had left by my pillow, but it was not in the place where I knew it should be." He paused. Drew a breath. Then kept on. "I figured from the angle of the moonlight that the time must be two or three o’clock in the morning. I felt a violent thirst."

He hears Jinyoung spit in his hand; he swallows thickly, and keeps on.

"I felt a violent thirst, but I decided to keep still and continue watching Naoko. She was wearing the same blue nightgown I had seen her in earlier, and on one side her hair was held in place by the butterfly barrette, revealing the beauty of her face in the moonlight." Mark tilted his head and dared a glance down at Jinyoung. As if on cue, their eyes meet. The moment's repose is interrupted by Jinyoung sweeping Mark's bangs from his forehead. With this, he can see the sweat beaded on Mark's forehead, the way his eyes shone even brighter than the mood lamp by their night table.

Jinyoung wraps thick, cold fingers around Mark's cock. He inhales sharply through his teeth. Then forces himself to continue.

"I reached out and tried to touch her, but Naoko drew back, lips trembling faintly. A moment later, she brought her hands up and began slowly to undo the buttons of her gown." Jinyoung was already starting with slow, drawn-out strokes. Mark closes his eyes and counts to five.

"Want you to suck me off so bad already. Fuck."

Jinyoung nudged Mark's thigh softly with his chin. He had to keep reading.

"There were seven in all. I felt as if it were the continuation of my dream as I watched her slim, lovely fingers opening the buttons one by one from top to bottom." His voice was losing clarity, his attention somewhere else. Anywhere but the actual passage he was reading from. Jinyoung was pumping his fists steadily, watching Mark take several deliberate blinks before he continued reading. "Seven small, white buttons: when she had unfastened them all, Naoko slipped the gown from her shoulders and threw it off completely like an insect shedding its skin. She had been wearing nothing under the gown. All she had on was the butterfly barrette."

At last, Mark felt a wet kiss on the head of his cock. He's dizzy. Drunk off the sensation. He put the book over his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, reeling in the sensation of warmth wrapping around him inch by inch. Jinyoung wrapped a hand at the base of his dick then took in his entire length without gagging, allowed Mark to fuck into his throat for the first time since they've gotten on the bed. He received a guttural moan in response. Mark dropped the book to throw his head back and grip the headboard. "Oh god."

Savoring all of Mark as much as he could, Jinyoung slowly bobbed his head before he pulled off with a sleek, wet pop. He pressed his tongue as hard as he can to the roof of his mouth; the taste of Mark's precome was raw in his mouth. He pushed his hair back before reaching for the book. With his other free hand, he started a rhythmic up and down again.

"Naked now, and still kneeling by the bed, she looked at me." Jinyoung lifted his gaze to check on Mark as his fist picked up speed. He was still lying against the headboard, chest heaving up and down. He decided to lick the tip of his head before diverting his attention to the passage where he knew Mark left off. "Bathed in the soft light of the moon, your body had the heartbreaking luster of newborn flesh. Love, look at me."

Mark flushed at the name. His head was nodding lazily, his eyes out of focus. "Mmph."

Jinyoung shoved the novel into Mark's hand. "Fuck my mouth." He doesn't break eye contact; not as he swallowed Mark in his mouth once more, not as he let his head bob up and down, not as his lip met the ring of fingers with more and more force.

Mark's head was heavy with intoxication. He could barely bring himself to focus on the text, but he was nothing if not determined to show off to his boyfriend. "Her body— her body casted grainy shadows, the shapes of which kept changing like ripples spreading over the calm surface of a lake." He groaned as he felt himself touch the back of Jinyoung's throat. By reflex he thrusted into Jinyoung's mouth; he was a good sport about it. Jinyoung was overly competitive, and by seventeen, had learned how to control his gag reflex. It didn't stop the tears from pricking his eyes though. He pulled out, dragging his tongue along the underside of Mark's cock the whole time.

 _What perfect flesh,_ thought Jinyoung.

"What perfect flesh, I said." Mark was heaving already. Jinyoung knew he wasn't going to last long. He ran his tongue over the slit of the head before letting Mark thrust in once more.

 _When had you come to possess such a perfect body,_ thought Jinyoung.

"When had Naoko come to possess such a perfect body? This flesh— shit." Mark's hand shot out to grab a fistful of Jinyoung's hair and hold him at an angle as he fucked into his face.

 _Your flesh had been through many changes to be reborn in utter perfection beneath the light of the moon,_ thought Jinyoung. Watching Mark suppress quiet groans, he took all of him in confidence.

"God. Jinyoung, I- I'm close. Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around me." Mark screwed his eyes shut, then opened them again with a huff, possessed with an unorthodox resolve to read until the end of the paragraph.

"This flesh had been through many changes to be reborn in utter perfection beneath the light of the moon. All signs- _ah,_ all signs of youthful plumpness had been stripped away to be replaced by the flesh of maturity."

He threw away the book to the side of the bed and held Jinyoung's neck, hips stuttering. Jinyoung didn't dare avert his gaze as Mark threw his head back. He pressed in deep, deep, deeper into his mouth, muffling a moan as Jinyoung swallowed him whole. The sensation of fullness pushed Jinyoung over the edge, and they came at the same time. Traces of Mark dribbled down his mouth; when Mark finally came to, Jinyoung was licking his plush lips. Mark allowed a smile to form on his face, soft and tired, as he grabbed wipes from the night table to clean remnants of the liquid smooth on Jinyoung's face. He took Mark's hand and kissed his knuckles before climbing up to tuck the boy in the crook of his shoulder. He looked down, examined Mark's face.

He held the universe in his eyes.

Jinyoung felt a warmth in his chest. He pressed a kiss against Mark's forehead, then mussed a strand of hair. "So perfect was your physical beauty now that it aroused nothing sexual in me. I could only stare, astounded, at the lovely curve from waist to hips," he recited from memory as his fingers traced the dip of Mark's waistline, "the gentle movement with each breath of the slim belly," down to his chiseled abdomen, "and the soft, black shadow beneath," stopping just above Mark's happy trail. He reached over for the wipes to clean them up.

"And nothing to say about my breasts?" tittered Mark as Jinyoung pat him over.

Jinyoung pressed a kiss against his mouth, laughing. It was salty, it was sweet. Like this, under the moonlight, they then fell asleep— two lovers, sticky, sweaty, tangled in heat and bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> actually i hated norwegian wood lol.


End file.
